Pokemon BLACK
by Terrance Prescott Barnes
Summary: A new story emerges from the chronicles of Pokemon Kanto & Johto, Pokemon BLACK, the new series, well it's all misc. but check it out.


Summary 1: BLACK, the next place to where Pokemon will go, BLACK is located in the middle and below Kanto & Johto. It's named BLACK b/c I have no other name for it right now, it's mostly black b/c that's why I named the continent that at first. Black City, Dauragon City, Onix City, Luke City, & Gray Delinguanuss are all so dim it's the reason why I named this continent that. But anyway, with this new continent you get brand new spanking new Pokemon, with some very off the chain and powerful new techniques. On this continent there is much more than just 8 Gyms, you have these Misc. Gyms that can get you in the higher archies if you even defeat one of them. The Official Gym Leaders and the Misc. Gym Leaders are too good to be true, with all of them having Pokemon over the level 60 you have to train every type of Pokemon weather you like it or not. And some Gym Leaders don't train just 1 typed of Pokemon, they have mixed parties and every trainer has 6 Pokemon. and they might have a legendary Pokemon as well. The all new areas, and amusement parks, and research facilities, and the Black Plateua Pokemon League, and the Ancient Passage, and the Island of Gligar & the Island of Earth, and Tremor, and Poke Graves; just so many new things it'll absolutely make you love Pokemon, it's a challenge bigger than just running around and training your favorite Pokemon.  
  
And b/c of the Ditto Trainer that's in the cartoons, that I can't seem to get her name, she is the first to ever catch a Celebi. And sense Celebi can travel through T*I*M*E. the Girl gathers emense amounts of Legendary Pokemon and Pokemon that are rare, and brung them right back to this time period, making a lot of ppl happy and more willing to train. And sense that happened, Lt. Surge caught a Raikou, Sabrina caught a Mew, Blaine caught a Moltres, and many more ppl have caught the legendaries. Good luck, Ash Ketchum still has that measly lil' Pikachu, and he want get no where if he doesn't catch a Pokemon soon. Even Sudowoodo's have appeared in places like Mt. Moon. Ho-oh's can't seem to get enough of Blaine's Gym, and Mewtwo's are are always seen together. Just to let you know, that Ditto Trainer took 50 of each Legendary Pokemon and put them in our time period. Ain't that girl GREAT?  
  
No Land, a new area that houses all Pokemon from #1-#254, in this large emense area you can catch level 100 Charizards and Wigglytuffs that have been trained by former Pokemon Trainers, and have attacks of different combinations. You might probally run across a Shiny Totodile at level 1 and become one with your Pokemon. Could catch a Vaporeon if you are low on Water Stones, or catch a Shiny Articuno with the Extreme Speed Technique. You'll never know, but to get into No Land, you must defeat both Pokemon Leagues in the Indigo & Black Plateua, Collect all 37 badges from each continent. Defeat the trainers in the Battle Tower. Have all Pokemon either seen or cathed on your Pokedex. 1-12 L100 Pokemon, ALL Key Items, and you have to catch a Ditto before running up into No Land, and that's a whole lotta work, it takes a couple of weeks to get up in the place, b/c getting those 37 Badges aren't fun & games, even though that's what an adventure is about, this is just a test.  
  
Chapter #1: TPB (me), didn't chose to become a Pokemon Master at 1st, he wanted to start to create sole Special Pokemon like a Light Raikou, for example. He was at home in Black City, at the South of BLACK Continent, he farmed Special Pokemon, like the Legendary Moonlight Onix, which is the most powerful Pokemon, Crystal Onix, Crimson Geodude, and Steel Igglybuff. He made Special Pokemon for New Trainers who were on their way to the Pokemon Leagues, while they received a Beginning Pokemon like Squirtle, Clusseinr, or Totodile, he'll also add a Special Pokemon to their starting Party. He is given numerous awards and things like that b/c of his extensive research in the Special Pokemon feilds. Even though he found a lil' happiness in this thing, he never did decide to go Pokemon Training until he turned 17 years old. So now he's starting his Pokemon Journey. Letting his brothers and family know that he's off into BLACK, Johto, and Kanto + the Orange Islands. TPB left with his Moonlight Onix & the Totodile he received from the local Prof.  
  
Training is a difficult thing as he learns while walking with his Onix out of the Poke` Ball. Arriving at Tremor's Bridges, he walks across with his L15 Pokemon, while collecting regular Pokemon like Spearows, and Sentrets. After being escorted by the local Security Guards on the 15 mile bridge, he comes across some weeping. So he checks it out.  
  
Delicious the Sandshrew, a lil' lonely Sandshrew that can't help her friend, Sandrock. She mentions (she can talk clear as day too) that Sandrock is on the other side of the bridge stuck into a lil' hole so TPB sends his Totodile to get him, but he has to go to find his Totodile..........  
  
After all of that rescueing Delicious and Sandrock decides to join TPB's party. Of course he's amazed to see 2 Special Pokemon that he hasb't trained to learn the Human Language could be this powerful while still hosting a very powerful vocabulary. Delicious and Sandrock become one of TPB's most powerful Pokemon, while they continue with him on his journey to Johto and Kanto, and thru BLACK onto the Orange Islands.  
  
The next day, While walking with Moonlight Onix, Delicious, and Sandrock, a girl named Farrah & a boy named Crush walks up on TPB, and ask him can they come along his walk to Victory Road. With much hesitation, he decides to test their Pokemon Battling skills, in a match that will decide if they can join or not. Crush has caught a Lickitung & Zonuz, and uses his beginning Pokemon Bulbasaur in the Battle, he almost wins but he defeats 2 of TPB's Pokemon. Farrah uses the Mareep, a Special All Gray Bellsprout that she has caught, & a Meowth + her beginning Pokemon Larvitar in the battle, she defeats TPB with ease. He decides to let them both come along on the journey. They also trade Pokemon and TPB gives them both a special Egg of a Pokemon that he has no Idea which one will come out. As those 3 newbies travel on the road to Vidctory, they come upon 2 dudes who are battling the hell outta their Pokemon.  
  
Pokemon Prince Machiko and Pokemon Trainer Mystery are battling all Pokemon of the same type.  
  
Furret VS. Furret  
  
Bayleef VS. Bayleef  
  
Eevee VS. Eevee  
  
Tyrogue VS. Tyrogue  
  
Dratini VS. Dratini  
  
Haunter VS. Haunter  
  
Mystery wins the battle in an astonishingly great ass battle. As the trainers commence conversation, they find out that they are on the road to Victory as well. TPB already knowing Machiko from Indulge City, knows that Machiko isn't nothing but TROUBLE TROUBLE. Mystery remains a Mystery except the fact, that he's waiting to train his 3 Eevee's to Iiiveon, Zucheon, and Jolteon. Mystery tells nothing about his past or future, his favorite Pokemon or anything. He doesn't even tell any of the Trainers where he has gotten his Dratini's from. Mystery.............  
  
The rest of this story will continue in a couple of days, I gotta respond to a couple of more posts, and watch LOTR. 


End file.
